The Cured
by Gip-Rik
Summary: No flamey wameys! In chapter 5, can Gippal a kiss from Rikku? Or will he kiss her? Will they have a fight? Will Rikku let him spend the night with her at the hotel in her room?
1. To Say Thanks

Chapter 1 To Say Thanks

If there is one thing to say about Spira, it's that I'm the hottest guy in all of it. All the old women think so…ok, ok. My name is Gippal; I'm eighteen years old and am the leader of the machine faction here at Djose. It sure sounds weird to call myself hot, and knowing I am hot when I'm a guy.

I'm my own girlfriend.

At times like this when I'm bored sitting outside on a rock, watching people staring at me on this roaring thunderous day, what am I to do? Give orders? Order dinner, or is it lunchtime? Or order myself to bed? Guess it's to early for that. Maybe, I should go to the storage where nobody goes, get all the chocolate I want and eat it. Haha! No, I couldn't do that, because I'll fall asleep, and maybe end up in a, a, a coma it'll be the end of everything. Because, you never know if chocolate can be poisoned and same for the storage. Sounds confusing, eh? Yup, on a day like this with nothing to do, again, what am I to do? Okay, I guess I'll go use the bathroom, adore my face, and then go walking to places I've been before! Doesn't that sound adventurous?! Well, I'll get going. Thus, I started to walk on the pathway towards places I've been before!

"Cen, kuehk cusafrane? Sir, going somewhere?" One of the men asked me and I nodded.

"Oac, damm dra udranc. E fuhd pa kuha vun duu muhk. Yes, tell the others. I won't be gone for too long."

So off I was, out to have some fun. Ok, not much to do, because uh, I already seen all of this and---

"So, what's Machine Faction guy doing here when he's supposed be at the temple doing his job?" Oh, it's Lady Yuna, the high summoner.

"Well, what's Lady Yuna, the high summoner and the one who destroyed Vegnegun of all good and will, doing here on a thunderous day here at Djose?" Good comeback, and oh Tidus was with her, "Hello Tidus. It's been a while."

"Hey! I know, but you know I've been busy with my girl and all." Oh, ok I guess. Well, Yuna, what's your answer?

"Gippal, I'm here today because we all wanted to see you. And considering you are not busy…."

Ok, all of you, but there's just Tidus and you. Ok, my mouth opened and I had to ask what's all wanted to see you?

"Yuna, what do you mean by 'because we all wanted to see you'?" They both looked at each other and squinted eyes for about a minute and turned their heads back toward my charming face.

"Oh! Rikku and Paine came along also." Yuna exclaimed, looking back and Paine was walking followed by Rikku who seemed to bother Paine. Hmm, Rikku being a pain in the butt, we'll see about that.

"Well, if it isn't Cid's girl causing a major dilemma?"

"Ooh, Gippal. Call me by my real name for a change!" Rikku pouted but Paine laughed it off and shook her head.

"Gippal, you go on with the teasing. I think Rikku likes being teased as she teases everyone else in her natural way." Yuna giggled along with Tidus. I just looked at Rikku's blank expression and she looked like as if she didn't get the pain. She looked like she had pain.

"Uh, Cid's girl, would you mind telling me what brings you to Djose today?"

"Uh, I wanted to see what was going on around here. You know, I missed the Djose and I missed its roaring thunders and it's people. And the Al Bhed." Ok, she was just saying that to get her knocked out of the question and change the subject somehow.

"Riiiiiight." I said and I continued and walked down and turned around, "I bid you adieu as I must go now and make my day happy."

"Gippal, we came here to see you!" Rikku shouted and I turned around again hearing those words out of her mouth made me actually wonder the truth.

"Okay, did you guys come here to see me, or my butt?" I asked and they all just looked at me like I was a lunatic or something.

"Uh, Gippal, we came here to see you and how things were going so please don't turn your back on us." Yuna said and Paine nodded.

"You helped us with Vegnegun and we want to say thanks."

"Okay, lets go back to the temple and settle this on chairs." I said and we walked towards the temple and the same guy that came up to me earlier came up to me again.

"Pylg cu cuuh? Back so soon?"

I replied a yes, "Oac. Okay, this way people." I opened the door and let everyone in and led them down to the left side of the temple.

Upon entering, I pulled out chairs for everyone to sit on and we all sat down.

"Ok, Gippal. We came here to see you and say all our thanks." Paine said and Yuna looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you. With out all of us working together, Tidus wouldn't be here and it would be a total mess up. You know."

Rikku covered her face, and then looked at me and Yuna and Paine.

She groaned, "Oh, do I have to?"

"Rikku," Paine grunted, "how many times do we have to go through this."

Tidus laughed and I had no idea what of what was going on.

"Well, Rikku wants to say something. Now what is it that you want to say Rikku?" Yuna asked and Rikku stood up. I could see a hint of pink in her cheeks. Oh, this gets interesting.

"Say it cheery!" Tidus joked and then again, I had no idea of what was going on. What the heck?

Rikku laughed it off and then jumped up in the air, "THANK YOU GIPPAL!"

Ok, that was scary and my day got better and I fell off my chair laughing and I needed to breath somehow. The adorable goofy face she made had filled my day up to a hundred percent of laughing goodness and I felt good being alive. All my life, have I not once laughed like what I laughed today. Not even in front of my family.

A/n: Did you guys like this? Please tell me and do not flame. Should this be a one-shot or a bunch of one-shots or a story? Have no idea…please tell me what you think!


	2. Old Women In Rain

An: Omg! I thought no one was going to read this story and I got REVIEWS! Yay! Okay, you guys want me to continue with the story? Gladly!

A note to my lovely reviewers:

Milki.e: LOL! I thought it was very funny to call Gippal his own girlfriend, and he's a guy! LOL! Gippal's funny like that, ya know?

Riu: Lol!Here's another chappie! Thank you for reading!

DancingQueen: Here's your update! It's a Gippal&Rikku!

SweetRaine: Your pen names cute! Yup yup! It's a story!

Chapter 2 Old Women In Rain

The sun in my room, the heat in my neck, the tease in my head, was getting me, and the only reason I got up, was because I had a day off today. I get to get a day off whenever I want, hah! No I'm just kidding… okay, so I woke up with pain in my neck this morning and I took two pain relief pills, due to the fact that the pain was intensifying. If there wasn't a cure, I'll go see a doctor. I turned on the Sphere T.V. and tuned in to channel five, to see the weather and news. The meteorologist who was pointing up and down was taking his time while in the map of Bevelle. Yeah, Djose will probably appear in the next few years. I know it and I'm proud to be last. No, it came in ten seconds.

"Still a lot of thunder and chances of rain. That's it."

Huh? That's all for the weather in Djose? That's all, okay, that was weird. But something got my ear, and my eye back on the screen and it was the woman here in front of the temple, in this raining cats and dogs weather, with my name on the news and it was LIVE! IN THE RAIN! IN THE FREAKIN' THUNDER! Great…

"Rumors have it, that the Machine Faction leader Gippal of Djose is getting fat."

I'm what?! This is a dream, a dream. Pinch myself and see if it's a dream. Ouch…it's not a dream?!

"Wait, you're not supposed to say that." Okay, that was the cameraman whispering to the spokeswoman, and she listened and was handed some papers and read it aloud and then she spoke the truth.

"Oh, Gippal, machine faction leader of Djose…"

This had better be good. I grabbed a bag of Oreo's and a bucket filled with Hershey's candy, and started to eat as I sat back in my couch stretching out my legs and knew what she was going to say. That I'm sexy.

"Is going to cancel all meetings with other machine facilities. Let's go have a word with him inside. Shall we?"

Oh, yeah. I forgot about that stupid meeting last night about this cancellation thingy…what?! Wait, they're going to come in my room, and talk to me?! Okay, my room is the last room down the hall, and it's eight in the morning and I can't run away when they're going to walk down this way…what am I gonna do? Oh, I have four choices:

Run away fast as you can and run into the storage with your chocolate

Order a pizza, what the hell? What kind of choice is that at a time like this?

Pretend you're asleep

Say that I'm sexy

Okay, it's a plan. Firstly, I'll go to sleep, then I'll wake up and charm the spokeswoman, and then I'll run away. Hah! Perfect.

The knocks on the door seemed like a dog biting my butt, and without no permission, they surely will come in and try to wake me up. Isn't that what all people doing when they have a deadline in the news society? Yup, from what I heard.

I turned the Sphere T.V. off and jumped on my bed and pretended that I was asleep and in my dreamland of chocolate.

"Ok, let's wake him up. Ahem, Gippal sir, will you please wake up. You have a signed contract with Channel five and we need to ask you a few questions."

Lady, you, and your cameraman are making my carpet wet, and no I will follow my plan!

Okay, plan started now.

"Please sir, we have a deadline in like three minutes."

Thus, the story of I, Gippal began.

"Uh, I uh, I know I'm…."

"Turn on the camera!" The spokeswoman said and she fixed her hair, "Hello, and welcome back to channel five news at eight. We are here in Djose's Machine Faction's leaders room, Gippal. He's going to wake up. What an exciting morning!"

What a queer news host and the channel with it.

And so my story went on, "I know I'm sexy". I hopped out of my bed and I looked down and realized I was still in my Hershey Kisses boxers and the cameraman moved the camera up and down. Yeah, the people of Spira were checking me out.

Rikku's room

"Gippal? On the news? Well hellooooo hot chocolate!" (A/n: Rikku obviously was talking about Gippal in his boxers and there Hershey's Kisses! LOL! I guess she likes this…)

Back to Gippal

"I know I'm hot, and I'll be the next hot guy of Spira. I am Spira's…. next top model. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chocolate to eat!" And I ran away grabbing my bucket of chocolate and the Oreo's and ran down the hall in my boxers. I still remember the expression on the spokeswoman's face and it was like all jaw dropping. I wonder if Rikku saw it. Well, I guess I'm in a lot of trouble now. I can't be, I'm famous! I better be!

As I ran into the closet I sat down and ate all my chocolate and thought about what was going to happen tomorrow. Hehe, ladies aren't my nightmare.

The Next Day…

I was happy that I made it into my room last night and my whole day off was wasted. I took a shower and looked forward to another bright day. What am I to do? I walked down the hall, towards the exit of the temple and opened up, and then I saw something very unexpected. Old women?

"We love you Gippal!" They shouted and shouted, and walked towards me. This wasn't happening, it's a dream, all a dream! I know it! I pinched myself and it wasn't a dream. Old women? Old women? Old women!

"We love you Gippal! We love you! Give grandma a hug in that beautiful body of yours!" Millions of them, and walking towards me! A NIGHTMARE! I ran towards the storage and looked at the big bag I was carrying. I could survive with a full day with M&M's and chocolate! Yay!

"We love you Gippal!"

A/n: Okay guys, I had fun writing this and it may not be with the story flow, but it has a whole connection. I just want Gippal to enjoy himself right now. Okay? Yay! Please review! No flames...


	3. Valentine

A/n: New chapter is here! Thanks so much for the reviews! Also, this chappie will be all lovey dovey because of VALENTINES! Yay! Happy Valentines! This story starts to get sad, but all the happy things start out first! Yay!

A note to my lovely reviewers:

**RikkuSWIRLS: LOL! I updated! Happy Valentine's!**

**kingleby: Yay! You love it! I love Gippal too! Happy Valentine's!**

**Nefertieh: Oh, don't he execise's everyday! So he's in shape! And, I hope this chapter is okay! Oh, and it's called The Cured because Gippal need's a cure. He knows that theres a cure to everything. Yeah, I'll explain it more soon! Happy Valentine's!**

**Sweet Raine: Aw man, you can't imagine it! Darn! Well, don't worry! Oh, yeah, I would say the same thing too! Happy Valentine's!**

**mS.kiD: Yay! Nice name! Sounds cool! Oh, yeah, Gippal is hott! I love him! Only if he was real, would I be happy! Happy Valentine's!**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Okay? Okay.

Whatever that's bothering me right now and buzzing by my ear, will soon get slapped for it's buzzing fortune.

"Quit bothering me you filthy fly. I'm not that dirty." Once I slapped it the noise was over and so was the fly's life.

"Ugh, man. Today was a total mess." It's dusk and my palms were sweaty for working all day with machina. What about the old women? They're still after me. That's why I stay away and I always have a treat in my pocket.

I stretched back on the ground and smelled the wonderful dirt. Dirt? Ugh, why am I getting my clothes dirty? Oh well, I'll just take a nice little nap. **Dream sounds**

**In the dream**

_Awe, I'm running through a field of flowers with something in my hand. Oh, I see a hand holding my hand and it was girl who was holding my hand._

_A girl!_

_Awe, she had long blonde hair and green swirly eyes._

_A girl!_

_Oh, and her long flowery dress swaying with the wind…beautiful._

_A girl!_

_And this girl turned out to be…_

_CID'S GIRL!_

_We lay down in the flowers and the smell of peach and lavender relaxed my brain. She lay up beside me and stared into my eyes. And yes, I didn't need the eye patch anymore…she kissed my cheek and started to fiddle with her fingers._

_"Gippal…" She said, "Say my name?"_

_Oh, that's easy! You're…_

_CID'S GIRL!_

_"That's easy…you're my sweet and adorable little Rikku…" She gazed in to my eyes…YAY! I have two eyes now! And so, we kissed…_

_WE WHAT!_

_Hey, her name is Cid's Girl! Cid's Girl!_

_"Oh, Gippal! Once we get married, it'll be a dream come true!"_

_"I know, for me it'll be the…" I trailed off, and I know what I was going to say, that it would be a big happy mistake, "most beautiful thing in the world. Just like you Rikku."_

_Awe, I can be sweet, can't I ? Then all of a sudden, Rikku's voice changed, to an old women's._

_"Oh Gippal! I love you!"_

"_Uh, uh…Rikku? Ehehehe? Rikku? _

_Oh, this is where it gets interesting! Actually. No…_

**End of the Dream**

**Dream Sounds**

"Oh Gippal! I got you Valentine's!" I woke up from this nightmare, and next to me was a woman in really shaggy clothing, she had wrinkles, was holding chocolate, and a men's magazine.

"Gippal! I love you!"

"But I don't…" I got up and dusted the dirt off my clothes.

"Cough, cough. Gippal, you don't like me. But you know who I am. I'm Rikku."

"Uh, no your not." I walked away and I could hear the groans from the old lady, "Yeah, yeah".

It was basically dark already, and it was about time I got back to the temple. As I approached the temple, I saw light everywhere. Why? Oh, damn! I forgot! The valentine's party!

I ran inside and saw a ton of people in formal clothing. Oh, I did I forget? Leblanc came up to me and smiled.

"Hey love, old women disaster still?"

"You bet. Hey where is everybody?"

She looked back and shrugged, "Beats me."

I walked and I knew that I was pretty filthy after moving around in that dirt and my face was probably all dirty.

"Gippal!" Little Cid's Girl ran up to me and looked at me and gave me the glare, "Where were you! You need to make an announcement in like thirty minutes!"

"Well, if isn't Cid's girl, I can take care of myself and thank you for reminding me." I smirked and she sighed.

"I have a name! Well, go and get dressed, because you're like the leader here!"

"Whatever that means. Hey Cid's girl, come with me for a sec." I grabbed her hand and I knew that she didn't want to come but I made her come with me anyways.

"What are you doing!" She asked as I lead her to my room and sat her down in the couch.

"Whether you like it or not, I need your help. I need your help on putting this allergy stuff the doc gave me. It goes on my face and I need your help."

She looked around and she looked like she wanted to and party other than this, "Why me!" She pouted.

After washing my face and getting the medicine, I got some cotton balls and sat next to her.

"Okay, the medicine goes on my cheek."

She squirted it on to her fingers and started to stroke my cheek. I could feel my heart slowly beat and go faster as her soft fingers went in circles.

Wait a minute; this is Cid's girl! CID'S Girl!

I could feel her breath against my cheek and I watched her eye's flutter in every movement she made.

"Gippal, what is this for?" She sounded concerned a bit and I looked at her and then closed my eyes.

"Well, uh, um…. you see, I have this kind of disease that makes me pretty itchy on my face-"

"Does it sting?" Now this sounded concerned as she took the cotton and scrubbed it gently on my face.

"Yeah, a lot. But sooner I'll get better! HAHA! Uh…" She let her hands down and same with her head, "It's nothing really, I just, and I have this really weird allergy. Nothing more."  
" Are you sure you'll be okay?" She sounded so concerned, that all I wanted to do was embrace her and tell her that I was okay. That it was nothing. That it's something that I lived with all my life, and I know there's a cure. There always was and always has been.

"I'm okay. Hey um, wash your hands and go back to the party. I'll take a shower and head on there for my speech. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She got up and I caught a glimpse of her face. I could've sworn that I saw her face stained with tears. Her eye's not red, but her face stained.

After ten minutes of a refreshing shower I changed to a black suit.

(A/n: OMG! So sophisticated! Just imagine! Gippal in a suit! OOOH!)

I spiked my hair back and walked down the hall. Basically, everyone was looking at me. I walked up the stage and took the mike.

"Go ahead sir." One of the men said and I smiled.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming here tonight and most of you will be surprised, but I

put up a song for a special someone and I hope you enjoy it."

"What's this about?" Everyone was whispering, not knowing about what was to happen.

The lights turned off, and the people settled, and the white spotlight focused on me.

(A/n: Okay, this song, "December's Love" is GACKT'S! **drools **Oh, and stuff in italics is the song)

_"The evenings lights, coloring the nights busy avenues,  
down the street brings back memories of you.  
Now I am watching, as lovers pass me by,  
finding your shadows, in the views of my eyes._

People were looking at me. Eyes wide open. Hey I can sing!

(A/n: Think Gippal singing that godly voice! GACKT!)

_"Now I am here, all alone.  
Remembering the time we used to laugh together.  
In the fall of the cold  
I still think of you.  
Wondering if you feel the same._

I know that this song has captured my heart.

_"Save, your smile for me,  
even although cry for me.  
Remember me and love me always.  
Love and smile for me,  
Hold on to all that we had.  
Remembering and love me again._

The music was positive, but the words that came were very delicate. The voice of me, was speaking out.

_"I'm so depressed living a quiet life now.  
There is no one here, in which to hold hands.  
Or protect me from the cold.  
Feeling like this loneliness will tear me apart.  
I am waiting and looking for your voice.  
To get me out of the dark._

_Snowflakes fall like tears that running down my face.  
I want to hold you just one more time  
I think of you night and day.  
Wondering if you still feel the same._

I was prepared to showmy love andI was serious.

_"Being in the silence of the night.  
Fall into my arms and I'll hold you tight.  
My kiss will guide our missing hearts.  
And tell me you'll love me again._

_Save, your smile for me.  
Even although cry for me.  
Remember me and love me always.  
Love, and smile for me,  
hold on to all that we had.  
Remembering and love me again._

And the song had faded away, leaving a lot of people lost and wondering.

"Gippal…" Rikku whispered.

"Happy Valentine's." And with that I left the stage.

"Well, thanks for coming." I said, and looked at everyone.

"That song was beautiful Gippal…" Yuna said as Tidus held her close.

"Uh, Cid's girl…um, happy Valentines."

I handed her a large red bag and smiled, "Don't open till ya get home!" I grinned and everyone laughed.  
"Rikku, someone likes you!" Paine joked and we all laughed.

"Hey!" Rikku whined!

"Happy Valentine's." I said and went back inside.

"Oh, I wonder what it is!" Rikku bounced on her bed and took out of what was in the bag, "Lalala! Huh?"

Dear Rikku,

I know this isn't much but I hope you like chocolate like I do! Hah! Happy Valentine's!

-Gippal-me-boy ♥

P.s. All the girls love me and so should you!

Rikku laughed and set the bag away and pulled inside and reached out a teddy bear, with a red ribbon and a heart shaped candy box, with a pillow.

"Thank you." She read the pillow and was surprised, eyes widened in shock when it read the words…

'I Love You'

A/n: Happy Valentine's! Hope you like it! It was cute, eh? I love Gackt! His new CD "Love Letters" came out today! Yay!

-Gip-Rik-me-girl! LOL!


	4. SpringStars Part I Party

A/n: Hello! Hiya! Long time, no talk! Lol! Well, anyways, so sorry for the long update...I've been watching a lot of anime, and I've been obsessed with Kiddy Grade lately... So like, I was watching the fifth DVD and the first episode in that DVD was like so sad! I wanted to cry! Anime heartaches get to me! Lol! It's a sci-fi/action kinda anime. Than again, it's so sad...The music is fast, and mellow, and when it get's to the sad parts, it's like I wanna cry! If I think about that one episode, my stomach aches, and I want to cry! So sad! WAAH! I feel like crying right now! And I have to return it to the library! They have very good points in that anime!Cause of that DVD, I couldn't type... sobs I'm going to buy that DVD! MWHAHAHA! Anyways, you can tell that I have a lot of stories to update soon. My trip to Manchester was so cool! It was cold, but once you get in the airplane, it's all grassy fields! So pretty! Anyways, I'm back home now! (Can't tell you where though, sorry!) All, I can tell you, is that I live in the U.S. Okay, it seems that I've talked a lot, a lot! Happy Reading! Oh, this chapter was a dream in my head! Lol!

A note to my lovely reviewers:

**Mushimars: Yay! You like it! I'm so happy!**

**Rikku SWiRLS: Glad you like it!**

**Nefertieh: Lol! Yeah, Gippal might have a slight crush on Rikku, and as you could see, she felt sorry for him… sob very sad…**

**SweetRaine: YAY! I'm soo happy you like it! YAY!**

**Reviewer: You think it's cute too! I'm soo happy!**

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Gip-Rik

P.S. Hay, you guys reading my other stories, well um, ya see, ehehe, I had all those new chapters to update written down, and now I can't find them. I think they're deleted! NO! I'll get them updated soon! I hope...ehehe?

Disclaimer: All charcters belong to Square Enix.

Chapter 4 (Part I)

It's 4:42 PM, and I slowly turned the machina in to the storage and wiped my hands while I called it a day! I dismissed my workers from the suffering day and slowly walked towards my room and hopped into the shower. Being leader was not that easy. Earlier today, I encountered many old women, asking for my autograph. I shoved them off and ran away again to my job as a leader. Whoo boy! I came out of the bathroom and looked at my alarm clock to see what time it exactly was. Hmm, 7:18 PM already? Wow.

"Hmm? What's this?" I grabbed a piece of paper off the wall, and read it aloud, " Spring Stars Night Festival. March 24 at the Luca Party Hotel. All people invited may only attend. From 6:30 to all night long."

Oh, I'm not late, am I? 6:30? What time is it? 7:21! I ran outside, and I noticed that I only had a towel around me. Wait a minute, I run outside naked! AAAAH! I ran back into my room and sighed with relief. Luckily, there was no out there... Phew! I can't be late. I forgot about that! Rikku's head of hell will break loose if she knows that I'm late. I changed into my suit and sprayed on some cologne. I spiked up hair and was out of my room, before I knew it. Okay, how far will it take me to get from Djose to Luca at this hour. Hmm, estimate! Uh, about fifteen minutes!

"Gippal!" Somebody called me and I turned around and saw one of my workers standing there with the tranportation machina. It would take me a while to travel down Mi'hen Highroad, so I took the transportation machina and travelled my way down Djose, to Mi'hen Highroad, and in no time at all, I was in Luca. I stopped the Machina and jumped off, and soon it got dark. I fixed my tie and walked down the stairs walking catiously, cause I could trip, fall down and die. No, I'd probably get hurt...I made it to the Party Hotel and I walked up to the Doormen and asked me my name.

"My name's Gippal sir." He looked at the list and saw my name and nodded. He opened the door and the lights were gleamimg. There were a lot of people. What was the reason of this party? I had no idea? I guess all the rich people in Spira came to attend this party. Sure, I was rich, but why come. What's the point. Why di

"Hiya! Gippal! What's up? You were kinda spaced out, and I'm kinda ticked off that you're late, but that's alright! So like..."

"Cid's girl, um hey. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Uh, sure. I'll wait here."

I walked to the drink stand and it was kind of hard to see with all these colored spotlights on and all. It was huge. This party room, was huge. It was like a whole king room, but more hi-tech though. The colors of illumination were actually kind of trancing in a way. I filled the glasses with fruit punch and walked back.

"Hey Gippal. Been a while."

"Oh, hi Baralai. Long time no see. Hey Dr. P."

"Hello."

"So, you were invited to?"

"Hmm, seems so. How are things going with you and you?" I made hand motions to them that I was talking them.

Baralai replied with a smile, "Good. I'm just spending time at home and with Paine."

Paine puinched him in the shoulder playfully, "Baralai!"

"Haha. No, actually I just am spending my vacation at home. Everything's going fine, it's going fine. What about you Gippal?"

"Well, I've been having this rash on my face that well, was caused by one of the Machina. Don't tell anyone I told you that it happened from a machina. If it gets to Cid's girl, I'll..." Baralai came in.

"I assure you that me and Paine won't tell anybody. But how did it happen?"

"Well, I was using a small machina for repairing this bigger one and it sorta just shocked me on the face causing a burn. I told the doc, and he gave me some anti-rash cream that only lasts for about two hours. What really suprises me is that the redness doesn't show up after the cream is applied."

"That's why it's called an anti-rash cream." Paine said and I frowned.

"Dr. P, is right again!" I joked and then said goodbye and walked towards Rikku, "here you are."

"Thank you Gippal. Say, about that rash cream. What with your..."

"Cid's girl, that's nothing to worry about. I swear."

"Call me by my real name for once."

"Cid's Girl." I said and she gave me one of the "I give up" frowns.

"I give up." Rikku sighed.

We sat down and talked and it was soon 10:00 PM, and it felt like the rash was coming back to me.

"Cid's girl, wait here. I have to go to the little boys room."

"Oh, all right."

I walked in, and looked into the mirror. Eeeek! It was back. My right cheek all covered with bloody red rash! I reached into my pocket and pulled out the anti-rash cream and applied it on my cheek.

"Hmm, that's way way better! Haha!" Then, I noticed that there was a man right next to me, giving me the eybrow and told me that I was weird.

"You're weird." Ew, he a closed nosed voice. And he was fat!

"You're fat." I said.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I didn't want to repeat that. He gave me an evil glare.

I went back outside and sat next to Rikku. I never noticed that she was wearing a pink dress and had a hair tied all the way back tightly. She had long sparkling earings on, that matched her dress. Stunning and beautiful...

She looked at me and giggled, "Is there anything on my face?"

"No, um, it's nothing." I looked at all the people dancing. I felt that I belonged up there and had to dance with someone too. But who? Me and Rikku were sitting at the table while others were there and dancing with who they liked.

Soon, someone came on the stage.

"Ahem, everone. We have a special guest. She won many singing contests and many awards, and we are pleased to announce that she is here with us today. Please welcome, Miss Julia Caraway!"

(A/n: Uh, you might all know the singer, wife of General Caraway, and mother of Rinoa Heartilly from the ever-popular Final Fantasy VIII!)

The singer spoke, "Hello. You may all know me, and I'm very happy to be here today. Well, this song is for everybody, and it's a very popular song. I hope you enjoy it! It's called, Fly Me to The Moon."

(A/n: Well, I am obsessed with this song, since like forever. There are a lot of different versions of this song. Only, I'm using an Anime version because I LOVE IT! Well, it's a short version.)

The whole room cheered, as to them, it seems that they were happy.

Before the song starts, I need to ask Rikku if she wants to dance.  
"Cid's girl, uh, do you wanna dance?"

She looked at me, and smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

We got up and started to dance.

_**Fly me to the moon**_

_**And let me play among the stars**_

Rikku put her head against my chest and my heart started to beat faster, but why. Was this someting you felt when you had a crush on someone.

_**Let me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars**_

I bet she could hear my heart going thumpty thump thump. Oh, what an embaressment. I looked around and saw Baralai holding Paine in his arms while dancing. He winked at me and I bet that was a good sign that I was dancing right. What a relief, but still, I could hear my heart beat in my throat.

_**In other words, hold my hand**_

_**In other words, darling kiss me**_

This song had a very deep meaning to it. I could tell Rikku liked it, but I couldn't tell that she was feeling my heart beat, or not. Because, I know Rikku very well. I know that she would start laughing at me and telling me that I was some kind of weirdo. But why wasn't she doing that. She didn't even make eye-contact with me, ever since the song started.

_**Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more**_

_**You are all I long for, all I worship and adore**_

Rikku, look at me please. I want to see that expression on your face. I want to see that cute smile of happiness, please. My heart was beating really fast, and so...

_**In other words, please be true**_

_**In other words, I love you**_

_**In other words**_

Rikku looked up and smiled rather a true smile.

_**I love you...**_

The song faded away and everyone cheered. I dragged Rikku outside and me and Rikku said someting at the same time.

"Cid's girl, did you fell that?"

"Gippal, did you feel that?"

We both laughed and turned our heads away from eachother. I blushed and gathered up courage to turn back around and cover up for what I just did.

I took Rikku's hand and walked towards the lake. We sat on the steps leading to the water and the wind was calmly swaying against us.

"Uh, how do I put it together? Uh, well, did you feel anything?"

"No, but did you?"

"Well, my hearts was beating and..."

She came in, "I guess that's it because my heart was beating too."

I could hear the wind sing in a majestic motion. Her heart was beating too? Was this some sort of way to tell that you liked someone, or were scared? I was confused.

"You know, one thing about life gets me though."

"What?" I asked and she smiled.

"Well, some people dont even realize it, but...when we all encounter someone we thought we once hated, or once loved, love seems to grow again..." She laid back her chair and streched, "guess, that happened to me."

"Since when? Who are you in love with Cid's girl?" I asked and she giggled.

"I knew him like forever, and he's very cocky!" She giggled again, and needed some air.

I was confused. Who?

(A/n: Gippal obiously doesn't know that she's talking about him here! Lol!)

"Who?" I asked again and she just laughed.

"Well, you don't know! And I'm happy! Hahaha!"

I started to laugh at her cuteness and looked out to the sea, and the shimmering white street lights. Today was fun.

"Guess, we should be going back? We kind of dissapeared a while back." I said while I scratched the back of my head.

"Yah, they might be worrying about us. Well, if they actually noticed that we actually left." Rikku said, and I stood up and let out a hand.

"Here." She took my hand and stood up.

"Cid's girl, don't get to happy, but I think you look very pretty tonight."

"Hmm, since when did you have a thought of that in your head, pretty boy?" She said and gave me a playful smile.

"Since I got out of the restrooms!"

"Hey! I can look more attractive!" Rikku mentioned, trying to cover up her monkeyness.

"Well, I notice more pretty girls out there than you do, but today you're diffrent, so I would say that you're pretty than all those girls I've seen in magazines and stuff! So there! HAHA!"

She looked at me weirdly, "Gippal's been naughty, and so I won't give him a kiss because he's been such a pervert!"

"Hey, I can dream for that kiss can't I? And I can be a pervert too?" I asked and Rikku and she laughed.

"For that kiss, you'll have to catch me." She gave me a sly smile.

"Now, now Cid's girl, when did I tell you that I wanted to kiss you? Huh? Just when? Cid's girl?" I noticed that she already started running on the green grass by the lake and I started to chase her, "Cid's girl!" I never wanted to kiss her, but the thought of those soft lips, were kind of nice. Wait, am I being naughty?

"Cid's girl!" She was running awfully fast, and she was on the edge of a hill. I catched up to her and grabbed her by the waist, spun her around and she laughed as we played with eachother. Even if it was just for a moment.

"I got you! Whoa!" We started to roll down the hill, and it was a good thing there were no rocks at all. We made it to the edge by the lake, by the fence was luckily there to hold us back.

"Cid's girl, you alright?" I noticed that her eyes were squinted as I lay a top her. She opened them slowly and met my face.The next thing I know that she planted a kiss on my cheek. My right cheek, with the rash. It wasn't there that moment, so I was lucky. The feeling of her soft lips on my cheeks were rather soothing, and I wanted to stay here, with her. Even though it was just for a moment.

"Cid's girl?"

"Gippal, um, I'm sorry. I should've seen that, we tumbled down, but..."

"I understand." I said, as I blushed, "Didn't I deserve that to catch you."

She laughed and got up.

"We should really head back, I mean..." Rikku said and I put my fingers on her mouth.

"Even if it's just a moment of my life, can we stay here, talk, and watch some stars? Just me and you? There's no one here, and it could probably be a once-in-a life time chance?" I asked and she looked kinda nervous.

"Uh, ok. But after that, we gotta go back."

"Ok." I promised, and laid back on the grass.

"Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars..." Rikku was singing to herself at the sight of the stars and looked at me, "I love that song."

Her voice turned out to be very beautiful. It seemed better than Julia's singing.

"Yeah, me too. The music is very beautiful, and the words are most elegant. Remember, when I sang?" I aksked.

"How could I forget. Your voice was so dazzling."

"That night, when I sang, there was one thing that couldn't get out of my mind." It was Rikku, she had helped me with my problems, and had actually seen the gooey substance that was merely a stinky one.

"What was that Gippal-me-boy? Hmm?" She giggled along with the words that she just spoke. I frowned, and just smiled it off.

"You. It was you, because without you, I'd go through a lot of problems of applying the cream." I said it. I told her that it was her. She looked at me with the sadened eyes, those swilrs that were countless without glee.

"Why did you have that? Gippal, I'm worried about you these days." She asked me, and did I want to tell her? Was this the right moment, to let her worry about me even more than what she is now? Should I? Would I?

"Actually, that was something that was need to be done, because of my allergies..."

"Allergies? What kind of allergies?" Rikku was talking kind of stubborn here, almost like...distracting.

"Rash allergies, noting you need to worry about. Seriously, it's nothing. I just have nervous breakdown if no one helps me. I have problems sometimes. You know how I can be? Right? I'm always like that, even when I was a child!" I hoped that she would at least think this and believe this, even though, it was a lie.

"Hmm, oh okay. I guess." We looked at the stars together for a while and talked about how we were little one time, and how we exploered through woods and stuff. Talking with Rikku, made me feel special inside. After all that's happened, we still barely had any feelings for eachother. Except for the fact that she kissed me on the cheek. And I hope she didn't feel, or smeel any moisture. That would be awful. No actually, it dries up pretty fast.

The stars here at Luca, were very pretty. I'm happy that I was spending it, at least with Rikku I mean.

"So, what do you think of the stars?" Rikku finally asked me. I was going to ask that, but seems she came in first.

"They look very pretty tonight. Wish I was sitting with someone prettier." I joked and Rikku turned towards me.

"Hey! I can look way prettier than this! How many times do I have to tell you!" She turned towards the other side, and I sat up.

"Hey, hey! I was only joking? Alright? Hey, I'm sorry?" Uh oh, I guess I made her mad. I put one hand on her shoulder, and looked at her from the side. She turned back around and was giving me the stare,"Hey, look, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to, if it hurt your feelings."

Her eyes widened slowly, and she was back to her normal self, "well, alright. I guess I kinda was acting weird too. Ehehe." We stared at eachother for a moment after that and our faces were growing closer and closer together. There was no one here at this time. It was eleven and no one, comes to this part of Luca. Well, maybe sometimes. Our faces, slowly again, were growing closer and closer. It was like a magnet was pulling us. Closer and closer. Sooner, our lips touched, and brushed feeling the warmth. And then we kissed at the top of our lips and

"Gippal! There you are!" I sat backup! Oh no, it was Baralai again. We didn't even kiss completely. We didn't even go into eachothers mouth. We didn't liplock! Argh! Oh, how sucky life can get...

"There you are, and Rikku. Hello Rikku." Baralai said, and aimlessly put my hand on my fore head. At least, he didn't see, because, we were sitting on the botom of the hill by the lake. He probably saw my hair.

"Hey Baralai." Rikku said. She didn't seem much enthusiastic, as she always seemed. I guess she was upset. After all, we were about to kiss and all.

"You guys should come back, the actual stuff is about to happen." Baralai said. And I was confused?

"Actual stuff?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, they say that made hotel reservations for all of us tonight. So we don't have to go back home. It is late after all." Baralai replied, and I nodded and looked at Rikku. At least I didn't have to work tommorow. Day off.

"Ok, let's head on back then."

A/n: So how did you like Part I? I hope it was good. I didn't want Rikku and Gippal to kiss, because they don't like eachother fully yet. Anyways, tell me if I put anyspell errors if you see one. My Microsoft Word is like not working, so I wrote this chapter on Wordpad. It doesn't even have any Spell Check...oh well, and I hope I always put Cid's girl instead Rikku when Gippal's talking to her and stuff. Because, it would totally ruin the story if he doesn't! Lol! No flames! Ok, that's extremly rude! Ok, bye! Please leave a review!

(Gip-Rik)


	5. SpringStars Part II Hotel

A/n: Hello people! Hay, so guess what? I wrote this thriller called Psychotic Blood, it's supposed to be freaky, but I can't get any good ideas. It's supposed to be scary like The Amityville Horror, or the Ring, or something freakish, but I'm out of ideas...tough luck... any ways, how are ya guys?

A note to everyone that reviewed:

**green-eyed-blonde:** **I am very happy that you liked it! Yay! Ya, Rikku and Gippal are amazing Al Bheds! You wanted them to kiss? That'll take a while...lol! Trust me, you'll get your fluff! Oh, and I like your pen name! It's cute! I'm not a blonde though, but than again...it reminds me of Rikku! Tee-hee!**

**oOoDancingQueenoOo: Hiya! What's up? You got a lot of e-mails? Lol! That happens to me sometimes...lol! Well, I'm glad you read this! Yay!**

**Ikonopeiston: Hi! I'm sorry it was silly! Lol! I wanted to make it a bit funny before I started the actual story...the first chapter was too ripe, you know?**

**Nefertieh: Hiya! I'm happy your still reading! Oh no, FF VIII DOESN'T play a role here! Lol! I just put that in there because Final Fantasy fits with Final Fantasy. But if I put like Gackt, or Ayumi Hamasaki, in there, it'd be like, "This isn't Japan... this is Spira...", that's why Gippal sang a Gackt song...not Gackt himself! Lol! Oh, no! That doesn't make them a bit of half-siblings. See, Caraway married Julia, but Raine married Laguna and had Squall, when Julia had Rinoa! Any ways, FF VIII is by far the last great love-story of the twentieth-century! Lol!**

**Ok, I talked a lot, ne? Way more than expected...Okies! I hopey ya likey the chappie!**

**(GipRik)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Final Fantasy...Square-Enix does!

Chapter 5 (Part II)

When me and Rikku walked back into the room, we looked at each other as if, nothing happened. It was a little...strange. It felt as if, we didn't care the most She sat down, and ordered a soft drink. She looked at me, and offered me to sit down. I nodded the most and gladly took the invitation. I ordered a drink, something hard and drank.

"Gippal, um...can we forget about what just happened earlier?" What? Did she just say something that hurt my ears? Why did she want to forget?

"Why do you want to forget? Is there a problem?" She looked at me, and nodded.

"Gippal, there is a big problem...I don't like..." Was she going to say she didn't like me, because if she does I'm okay with it. Honestly.

"We're great friends Gippal, but I just don't like you as a boyfriend or something."

I nodded with satisfaction, and she sighed, "oh, good."

"Hey!" I turned around and saw Yuna and Tidus coming towards me.

"Hi peoples! Must I say that you look charming tonight Yuna." I winked at her and she blushed.

"Stop flirting! She's my girlfriend!" Tidus said, joking around in defense. Which reminds me, I need a girlfriend too.

"Well, we're going to bed." Yuna replied and Rikku giggled.

"Don't do anything naughty, you hear!" Rikku said and they all we all laughed at that.

"Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight!" I looked over at Rikku who was staring absentmindedly in to space, and dozing off, looking like she was tired.

"Cid's girl, go to bed..." She nodded and stood up, walked, and crashed in to the door... I helped her up, and she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a klutz...get some sleep." I walked up to the check-in counter and asked for Rikku's room number and key, as she closely followed behind.

"Room, thirty-five B sir. Third floor to your right." The woman who was standing there, handed me a key, and I walked her to the elevator and pressed the button that read three. While getting to her room, I laid her down on the bed and she rubbed her eyes.

"Gippal... yawn tell me a bedtime story..." She was such a kid. I sat next to her and she looked exhausted and I patted her forehead.

"Okay. I guess." She smiled at that, and closed her eyes slowly and slowly.

"Once upon a time, there lived two monkeys. One was such an annoying brat, and the other was smart and had rock-hard abs."

"Monkeys have abs?" Rikku asked sheepishly and I laughed.

"In this story, they do. Okay?" She nodded and I continued.

"One day, the monkey that was so annoying fell into a lake and was drowning. So the monkey with rock-hard abs went to save her."

"She was a she?"

"Yes, Cid's girl...any ways, the monkey saved her and he was then known as king of the monkey world and the girl monkey died one day and he didn't cry, I mean he saved her once and all..."

I saw tears welling up in Rikku's eyes, and then I came with another good ending so she wouldn't cry dammit.

"Then the monkey was brought back to life by a phoenix down, given by another monkey that didn't have rock-hard abs, but he was a dork and they got married and had three iguanas. Hahaha!"

"Monkeys have iguanas?"

"Cid's girl, this story is fictional and was made by me...I could even publish it and it would even be un-true. I mean, monkeys don't have iguanas, but I just felt like doing that."

"You killer. I'm gonna go change. Now, where did I put my garment grid." As Rikku was rummaging through her purse I lay back into the bed next to her.

"Eh, Cid's girl? Lemme stay with you tonight, you're so clumsy..."

"Yah, sure whatever." She said that as she walked into the restroom and I jumped onto the other bed beside her bed.

I undid my tie, and loosened my shirt and took off my coat. (A/n: He was wearing a tuxedo, I guess?)

Rikku came back out in black shorts and a gray tank.

"A little flimsy, aren't we Cid's girl?"

"Shut up! You wanted to stay...bear with it. Urgh, Gippal, do ya like T.V.?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Do you like that one reality show, uh...what's the name again?"

"Hula-Hoops?"

"Eww! That's a nasty show! Perverto!"

"Perverto? Is that a show?"

"I was calling you a perverto stupid. Now, lets watch some T.V., stupid."

Rikku turned on the T.v. and we watched a tear-jerker, and it was so sad...I was crying.(A/n: He exaggerated...)

"The poor man died..." I whispered.

"And so did his German Shepard..." Rikku said and she wiped her eyes, "He lived on the streets...that was so sad..."

"Uh, okay, that movie was like three hours," I turned my head to look at the digital alarm clock, "Three fifty-eight. Okay, lets go to sleep now, Cid's girly girl." I wasn't, of course tired. So once she fell asleep, I turned on the T.v. and watched one of my late-night shows.

The lamp beside me was on, and in a faint light, I could see Rikku's face. A bit that is. She was in the edge of her bed, and she coughed like a little girl. How cute.

I stood up and walked to her side of the bed. I brushed her hair back tenderly and looked at her face. She looked tired. I kneeled down and stood on my knees and kissed her softly on the cheek. And then, I got closer and closer and my lips brushed across her, but I didn't make the attempt to kiss her fully. To risky...

But, if it only was just a small peck, I mean, would she know? Still, will I have a chance? To even...kiss her? Did I even love her? I stood up, and didn't make the attempt to do it. It was still to risky.

I went back to by bed, and fell asleep.

**Dream sounds**

_**In the Dream**_

_She's looking at me. Rikku, sweet Rikku. Gaining closer and closer, and we kiss. When we part, what's to come._

"_Gippal, I don't want to say this but...I have to breakup with you."_

"_What? What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying, goodbye..." Rikku started to disappear, but why?_

"_Rikku! Rikku! Rikku!"_

_**End of the Dream**_

"Where'd did you go?"

"Gippal! Snap out of it! Stupid! You mumble too much! Argh!" I looked at the alarm clock and it read ten twenty-three. What a miserable dream.

"Ugh," I stood up and scratched my butt and went into the bathroom. I put on the disgusting ointment and washed my hands with soap. I was still in my clothes from yesterday and my whole shirt was unbuttoned. Unbuttoned? Unbuttoned! What the heck! So, she was checking me out? Well, if she didn't then this calls for something special.

"Gippal? Have you seen the re..."

"Remote? No I have not," I winked at her, "Cid's girl." I walked towards her.

"What are you doing without a shirt? Go, put a shirt on right now! This is gross! Eew!"

"Hey, weren't you the one who was checking me out in the first place? Weren't you?"

"Checking you out? Wait a second, since when do I check you out?" She backed up to the corner of the wall and walked forward and forward.

"You know you like me Cid's girl. Ya know ya do." I stood in front of her, and stretched my hands on the wall, "you know you like me."

"I don't. Gosh...wear a shirt please?"

I got close to her face and kissed her nose lightly, "no."

Her face flushed red and soon before I knew it...I was laughing!

"Hahahaha! That's the first time I ever seen your face turn that red! Ha!" She looked at me and turned all angry, and she ran to her bed and put her head under her pillow.

"Aww, Rikku...you know I didn't mean it. Man..." I turned my head away from her and put my head in my hands. I heard a slight movement, but didn't turn around.

"Wear a shirt..." something in my right ear whispered.

"Huh?" I turned around and Rikku tackled me, "Aaah!"

We both fell onto the ground and Rikku's arms were wrapped around my neck.

"Owie..." She looked at my eye, and I looked at hers. Swirls and swirls of...cuteness? Sooner, for like a minute, we didn't seem to get up. Any second now...but soon, I was leaning and she was leaning in closer and closer and we brushed our lips, and then...

KNOCK KNOCK! "Housekeeping!"

"Ugh!" We both stood up and I headed in for the bathroom, while Rikku headed for the door.

A/n: Didja like that! Well! Review review review! And, I'll get it up soon! Bye!


End file.
